1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume compared to cathode ray tube device have been developed. Exemplary flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting display (OLED), among others.
An organic light emitting display displays an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) generating light by recombination of electrons and holes.
An organic light emitting diode includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode and an emission layer positioned between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. When a current flows in a direction from the anode electrode to the cathode electrode, a color is expressed through light emission.
The market for such organic light emitting displays having excellent color reproducibility, a relatively thin configuration, etc. has been largely expanded into various applications such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, etc. in addition to cellular phones.
A conventional organic light emitting display may include a transparent substrate on which a thin film transistor and an organic light emitting diode etc. are formed, and a seal substrate sealing the transparent substrate. A spacer is included between the transparent substrate and the seal substrate in order to constantly maintain a distance therebetween.
In the organic light emitting display constituted as above, when impact is applied to the seal substrate or the transparent substrate from the outside, the impact may be transferred to the spacer.
The impact transferred to the spacer can also be transferred to the organic light emitting diode, thereby damaging the organic light emitting diode. In particular, the greater the impact strength transmitted, the greater the degree of damage to the organic light emitting diode becomes. A damaged organic light emitting diode does not emit light, potentially causing blurs to appear on the organic light emitting display.
The occurrence of a defect to an internal device is checked by a bending test and a ball drop test to evaluate the device's strength. If the device does not endure a threshold strength, the device is judged as insufficient to be launched in the market.
Accordingly, the strength of a device's organic light emitting display is important, and increasing the device's strength is also important.